


Dare-Drarry

by Awritinghufflepuff



Series: Drarry stuff [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Parseltongue Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritinghufflepuff/pseuds/Awritinghufflepuff





	Dare-Drarry

"let's play truth or dare!" Pansy said as she looked at her classmates who attended their eight year in Hogwarts with her.   
"Fine." Draco sighed.   
"I'm in." Blaise said. Crabbe and goyle nodded.   
"Why not ." Luna smiled.   
"Then I'm in too." Neville said.   
"Fine. We'll join too." Hermione spoke for her and Ron.   
"Let's play then." Harry gave in. Ginny and Seamus agreed to play too and so the game began. Pansy asking first. 

"Hermoine, thruth or dare."   
"Truth."  
"Tell me, are you still a virgin?" Pansy wriggled her eyebrows. Hermoines cheeks turned bright red as she shoock her head.   
"What? When did you...?" Harry was confused.   
"We should probably have told you this Harry, but Ron and I have been together since that night in Malfoy manor." Hermoine blushed. "we've been out together this summer and one thing followed another..."   
"Say no more." Harry said, covering his ears. Hermoine happily shut up.

"Luna. Truth or dare?"   
"Dare." Luna said unsure.   
"I dare you to spend seven minutes in heaven with Neville." Hermoine said , smiling. And so a flustered Neville and Luna were shoved into a closet for seven minutes straight. 

Neville left the closet with the biggest smile on his face and Luna was blushing crimson.   
"How was that?" Harry heard Seamus asking Neville.   
"Best time of my life mate." Neville smiled. He and Luna shared a look and smiled. Then Luna looked at Harry.

"Harry. Truth or dare?" She smiled.  
"Dare." Harry said. It was Luna. She wouldn't do anything grotesque right? Never had Harry been so wrong.   
"I dare you to speak parseltongue to Draco until he comes. Without touching him." Luna said. 

"You can't be serious." Harry said.   
"I won't participate in this." Draco yelled.   
"What about your honour Malfoy?"Ron smirked. "I thought Malfoys never lost?"   
"Shut up weasel." Draco sneered. But he knew Ron was right. Malfoys never lose a game.   
"Fine. How are we going to do this?"He sneered. His fellow classmates thought about this.

"We should be able to verify that you cum. Therefore you'll need to be naked." Blaise said .   
"No... No fucking way I am going to be naked or cum in front of all of you. I have my honour. If we're going to do this, I want it to be at least a bit private." Draco demanded.   
"Me too. This is humiliating as it is guys. You should definitely give us some privacy."Harry agreed.  

So they agreed that the dare would take place in the dormitory. And to make sure neither of them could touch Draco, Harry would be charmed onto a chair while Draco was chained to Harry's bed   
Harry had agreed to share Draco's embarrassement, so they were both naked. 

"Have fun guys." Pansy cackled as she closed the door. Harry sighed, he knew everyone was listening in. He looked at Draco,who was staring trough the window. Too embarrassed to look Harry in the eye. 

"I'm sorry. I had no idea Luna would..."  
"Just get this over with , potter." Draco sighed.   
"Right." Harry sighed as he slipped into parseltongue and let his real feelings speak. 

"Now you can't understand a word of what I'm saying, I can finally be honest with you, Draco. Beautiful, angelic Draco." Harry hissed. He heard Draco's breath hitch. Did Draco like parseltongue?

"Bet you're thinking I'm using dirty talk already. You like dirty talk, don't you? I bet you're submissive." Harry went on.   
"Fuck potter, what are you even saying?" Draco said, his throat dry. Harry didn't answer him, he went on. 

Oh the things I would do if I could stand up and touch you now. You look delicious, lying there all tied up and helpless." Harry said in a low voice, making Draco moan softly.   
"I don't know what you're saying potter, but it sounds hot. Please continue." Draco grunted. And Harry did as he was asked. 

"The things I would do to that perfect body of yours, I've never seen a body that is even close to being as beautiful as yours." Harry was stopped by a mewl coming from Draco's mouth. Draco moaned again and his body shivered.   
"What are you doing to me, potter?"

"I would start by kissing and licking you all over. Placing hickeys on your soft skin. I would nibble your ear lobes and tease your cock, I would rim your tight little hole (I bet you're still a virgin) and fuck you with my tongue. How does that sound?" Harry asked, he noticed Draco was getting aroused, the blondes cock was getting to full length. 

"Look at you being responsive to me. You like what I would do to you, don't you?" Harry smirked.  
"Fuck potter, I don't know how you do it but this feels so good." Draco panted, his eyes closed, his hips bucking up, searching friction that wasn't there. 

"Oh Draco. I would fuck you so hard you would scream your throat dry, then, I would make you cum so hard you forget your own name. You wouldn't be able to walk for days. " Harry said , getting hard himself. 

"I would enjoy fucking you so much, you would be my delicious little slut. Your precious little hole would be mine, and mine only. Just the thought of it makes me hard ."  
Draco was panting and moaning now and Harry licked his lips. He looked so delicious, if only Harry could tell him...

Harry started wanking himself, looking at the boy he secretly had feelings for. Admiring how the blonde was writhing and squirming because of his words. 

"Look at your body, it's so beautiful, so perfect. And your cock.  How I would like to suck it. I would make you feel so good Draco."  
He watched Draco arching his back and smiled , proud that it was his voice that had turned Draco on like this.   
Harry sighed: "But I can't even tell you I love you. But I do Draco, I really do..." 

He whispered that last part and watched Draco cum before he also came to a climax. The sticking charm that kept Harry glued to the chair disappeared and Harry dropped to the ground in fetal position.

He didn't dare looking Draco in the eye, even though the blonde hadn't understood his confession. Draco would never know Harry loved him.  
Harry started sobbing on the floor, this was not how he had wanted his first time with Draco to be, his friends listening in and him having to talk in parseltongue.  
He couldn't stand the thought that he had to share the beautiful face Draco made while he came. He wanted the boy all to himself. 

"Harry? Are you okay mate?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head, he felt Hermoine looking at him, the worries clear on her face.   
"Malfoy. What have you done?" Ron started.  
"Draco did nothing." Harry barked.   
"Then what's this about?" Ron fussed.   
"Go away. All of you." Harry sobbed."you've ruined everything." 

Draco was freed from his cuffs and kneeled down next to Harry with a frown.   
"What have they ruined, Harry?" He asked. Harry shivered as Draco's scent wavered over him.   
"Nothing..." Harry answered harshly, chocking on tears. "Just leave me be. Go ahead and leave me." 

"Guys can you leave us alone for a minute? Maybe it'll help Harry calm down." Harry heard Draco say.  Harry heard everyone leave, after which Draco murmured silencing and locking charms trough the room. He pulled himself together and looked up . 

"What are you doing ?"   
"Isn't it obvious? Securing our privacy of course. Our friends are listening in again and it's obvious you don't want them to know what got you so upset." Draco said as he kneeled down again and pulled Harry against his bare chest.   
" It happened while we were in here together, what made you break down?" He asked, concern seeping through his voice. 

Harry closed his eyes.   
"You have no idea what I've told you in parseltongue, do you?" He sighed.   
"Of course not. I can't speak parseltongue nor understand it."Draco confirmed. "Why?"  
"Because I told you my biggest secret right there." Harry started sobbing again.   
"Hey, please don't cry. You can tell me the secret. I promise I'll keep it." Draco said, his fingers stroking trough Harry's hair.   
"Okay. But don't get angry."   
"I promise. " 

"I love you, Draco."   
It was no more than a whisper, but Draco's heart skipped a beat. Could it really be?  
He placed his lips onto Harry's and noticed the suprise in the ravens body. After a few seconds, however, Harry started to kiss him back hungrily. It was the best feeling Draco ever had. 

"I'm sorry our first time had to be like this. I wished I could do the things I told you in parseltongue, make you remember our first time." Harry said. Draco smiled and kissed Harry's forehead.  
"Who says you can't?" And with that, Draco led Harry to the bed, and it was the best night they've ever had.


End file.
